A Fantasy of a Different Sort
by Jax25
Summary: A one-shot fic written for Tumblr's Dragon Outlaw Queen Week - Day 7, the theme of which was DOQ Kink. Robin, Regina and Mal are celebrating their year anniversary of being a triad. Robin has a special request for the activities of the evening.


_A/N: Since day seven's theme was DOQ + kink, I wanted to do something outside of the ordinary. LOTS of people write about breath play, or spanking, or bondage, or exhibitionism/voyeurism, so I wanted to choose something that not many people write about …and probably a lot of vanilla people don't even know about. So here we go. A fic in which Robin craves something which even a discussion of will send some of my domly dom guy friends fleeing the room, cringing. This fic won't be for everyone. Hopefully some of y'all will enjoy it. ;)_

* * *

It was the night of their anniversary when Robin made his move. Exactly a year previous, he and Regina had welcomed Mal into their relationship (and their bedroom) officially, and begun the interesting – and sometimes challenging – journey onto the path of polyamory. It had been a glorious year, full of laughter, love, and of course, arguments and makeup sex. Despite all of the things they'd experienced in that first year, however, there was still one secret need of Robin's that had gone unfulfilled.

He chose his moment carefully, waiting until after dinner, when they had all had a few glasses of wine, and were happily cuddled on the sofa together. Hands had invariably started roaming, as they tended to do when the children were out of the house, but things were progressing slowly. None of them were in a hurry on this evening that was about celebrating their shared bonds of love.

"My darlings," Robin began, pulling out of a long, smoldering kiss with Regina, and glancing first at her and then over her shoulder at Mal, who was rubbing her back, "I have a confession and a request for you. If you're willing."

Regina looked taken aback, Mal curious, but both nodded their agreement. "Go on," Maleficent prompted.

"I'll start with the confession. There's a certain activity in the bedroom that I've been wanting to try, but I was never sure if the two of you would be game. Since tonight is a rather special night, I thought you might be willing to indulge a fellow."

"What activity might that be?" Regina asked as she leaned back into the circle of Mal's arms, giving him a measuring glance as she did so. Mal was still watching him curiously, but her hand slid idly up to cup Regina's breast while she waited for him to answer. Her thumb searched until she found the nipple, then rubbed over it, drawing a little sound from low in Regina's throat. Robin found himself very distracted for a moment until the heavy, expectant silence that followed brought him back to the moment. He gave himself a mental shake.

"Ah. Hmm. Before I answer that, I must confess that I was quite a rapscallion in my younger days."

"You don't say," the familiar snarky edge to Regina's voice made Robin clear his throat, though he did smile.

"Yes, well. You're right. That may not be very shocking to you after all." He floundered for phrasing for a few seconds before plowing forward with his tale. "In my callow youth, I managed to rather offend a young lady." This time he held up a hand to forestall any snide comments, "I offended her so greatly that she kicked me. Quite hard. Right in the…well, I'm sure I needn't draw you a diagram of where a young lady might kick a wayward rogue."

He didn't. They both shook their heads, wearing similar expressions of amusement.

"Excellent. Now there's the rub. Being kicked there hurt, of course, but surprisingly I also found I rather liked it."

Regina craned her head to the side so that she and Mal could share a look as they both tried to puzzle out this new information. "You liked being kicked in the…"

"I know it sounds absolutely mad, but yes."

"You're really asking us to kick you in the groin? For your sexual pleasure?" The look Mal gave him was part puzzlement, part speculation, and part amazement. He could almost see the wheels turning in her brain.

Robin glanced at Regina, but he couldn't read the expression in her dark eyes at all, which worried him a little.

"Not kicking at first, I shouldn't think. I've done some reading," he watched his loves look at each other again, and his voice betrayed his exasperation, "I do _read_ , you know." Their matching smirks were infuriating, but he loved them all the same. "Anyway, I found information on various forms of activity that fall under what's called 'CBT.' I thought we might start with some of the tamer activities and work our way up?"

"What exactly does 'CBT' stand for?"

"Cock and ball torture," Regina answered Mal's question, and both of them looked at her in surprise, Robin's jaw going slack. "Close your mouth, Robin. You're going to catch flies."

"How did you…"

There was another tiny smirk on her lips for a moment, before she arched one perfectly-shaped eyebrow at him. "A queen is entitled to her secrets."

He knew that was all the answer he'd likely get out of her for the moment so he decided not to press the question. Just the idea that she'd had some sort of experience with this sort of thing had the blood rushing straight into his cock. "Then would you be interested in indulging a man's fantasies, Your Majesty?"

Regina pursed her lips and tilted her head as she regarded him. He knew the exact moment when she decided she was going to say yes by the naughty gleam that flashed in her eyes. "You know, I think I would."

Robin was so overjoyed that he could kiss her, and in fact, he did kiss her. She chuckled into his mouth at the sudden exuberance, but after about half a minute, she placed a hand on his sternum and pushed him back. "If we're going to do this properly, I'm going to need some things out of my vault." That sentence had his heart thudding in his chest and his cock giving a little twitch in anticipation, neither of which were noticeable to Regina, as she continued. "Why don't the two of you get cozy upstairs? It shouldn't take me more than a few minutes."

Mal murmured her agreement, taking the opportunity to give Regina's nipple a last pinch, which drew a gasp and then an amused huff from her before she extricated herself from the embrace. "Maybe I'll grab something to deal with you, too," Regina said as she straightened her blouse. Mal just gave her a wicked smile, full of challenge.

After Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke, Mal sat for a long moment and regarded Robin. "The two of you never cease to surprise me, you know that?"

He laughed. "I hope that's a good thing."

"It certainly keeps life from getting boring." Smiling, she leaned over and kissed him. "We should get upstairs before she comes back. I absolutely expect her to bring something to use on me too, and I'd prefer to find out what it is while she's feeling playful, rather than annoyed."

"You make an excellent point, as always." Robin stood and offered her his hand. "Milady."

Mal smirked, letting him pull her up off the couch, and continued to hold his hand all the way up the stairs. They paused at the foot of the bed to kiss, his hand resting on the side of her neck, his fingers slipping under her mass of curls. It seemed incongruous to be kissing so tenderly when they were on the brink of new and kinky adventures, but it was also very much in keeping with his relationship with Mal. Besides, it wouldn't do to get too far along before Regina returned.

To that end, they'd managed to get his clothes off so that he was lying naked and half-hard on the bed when Regina appeared, carrying a medium-sized case in her hand. She'd also changed out of her blouse and skirt into something more befitting the mood of the evening. Robin's eyes tracked appreciatively over the way the leather pants clung to her legs, and the purple bustier did wonderful things for her cleavage. "You do have a brilliant flair for the dramatic, my darling."

"Of course. We are fulfilling a fantasy, after all." She strolled over to the side of the bed, her eyes appreciatively taking in the sight of him laid out for her, then shifting over to Mal who sat propped against the headboard at his side. "And don't think I've forgotten about you."

Mal blinked, slow and seductive, the smile spreading on her lips. "I knew you wouldn't. You never do."

Gods, Robin loved it when the two of them flirted like this. A whole new level of eye fucking went on between them, even without a (usually snarky) word being exchanged. Sadly, that was all the time it lasted because Regina was opening her case and perusing the contents. He had to admit that the brown leather bag made him nervous, especially when she shook her head and muttered to herself, "No, I shouldn't start with that."

After a moment, she drew a length of black cord from the bag and pulled it through her hands until the two ends were together. Then she climbed on the bed and urged him to spread his legs so that she could kneel between them. Deft fingers went to work, looping the soft cord around the base of his balls, brushing maddeningly over his sensitive flesh, even as he was constricted by the tie. On it went until he was trussed up like a Christmas Goose, all the way up his now very hard and throbbing cock. It was painful, and glorious, and Robin was loving every second of it.

"Fucking hell!" he moaned, clutching at the duvet beneath him as Regina gave him a wicked smirk and dragged her fingernail along the edge of his now-exposed glans. His hips twitched, jutting his cock toward her touch, and her delighted laugh was music to his ears.

"Care to play?" she asked Maleficent, who had been watching the proceedings with great interest and amusement.

"I'm enjoying the show you two are putting on. Though maybe next time." She winked and Robin was heartened to think that there would be a next time.

"Suit yourself," Regina gave a little shrug and looked back at Robin, that glint still in her eyes. "More for me."

Before he could even think about what that meant, she'd lowered her head and started flicking her tongue around the head of his cock. A string of invective erupted from his lips as his cock swelled even further, glorious pain and pleasure mingling together in his brain and making his body thrash under her teasing mouth. She was laughing at him again and he could feel her hand wrapping over top the binding at the base of his cock, keeping him steady enough so that she could continue teasing.

It wasn't long before his balls were taut and throbbing just like his cock, the cord acting much like a cock ring to keep the blood flow from circulating back into the rest of his body. Every movement was magnified, so when Regina's fingernails gripped and raked across his bollocks, Robin veritably levitated off the bed. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Oh gods, he wanted to come, but he couldn't.

"I think he likes that, Regina. You should do it again." Mal commented wryly from his side, and he wanted to curse at her when Regina repeated the action. The only thing that would come out of his throat, however, was a tortured sound embarrassingly like a whimper.

"You know, I think you're right."

What had he been thinking doing the likes of this with two evil sorceresses? Of course they were going to take great glee in his suffering.

"Did I hear you tell me you liked being kicked down here, Robin? How about slapping?" Regina was asking, gripping him with one hand while the other hand started smacking him lightly. It didn't take much pressure at all before he was moaning. "Please…f-fucking please…"

"Was that a 'yes,' Robin?"

"Y-yes. Yes! Damn it, I need…" His breath hitched.

"What do you need? Tell me."

She was still smacking him and he was going out of his mind with his desire to come. Mal had reached down to play with one of his nipples and that just made it worse. Robin could feel tears at the corners of his eyes, product of the soaring complex of sensation and sheer need. "Need. To. Come." He managed to ground out between clenched teeth. Every muscle in his body felt taut and his toes were curling. His eyes met Regina's, silently begging, and just when he thought he was going to have an aneurysm from the pressure in his head, the bindings were suddenly gone.

Robin screamed, the orgasm ripping through him in a blinding flash that seemed to last forever. Blackness stole over his vision, but he knew that he hadn't quite passed out because he was still vaguely aware of the soft, wet strokes of someone's tongue on his throbbing erection. He didn't know if it was Regina's or Mal's and at this point it didn't matter in the slightest. He was flying.

The world returned slowly. When the darkness receded from his eyes, he found his two lovers on either side of him, one gently stroking his hair and the other tracing patterns down his chest. Both were wearing expressions of indulgent fondness, and he gave them each a breathless smile in turn.

"Well, I think this experiment was a roaring success," Regina said to Mal with some amusement. "What do you think, Robin? Or do you have the capacity to speak yet?"

"I think," he said after a few seconds. Getting breath was still difficult. "I might be the…luckiest man alive."

"I think we can all agree with that," Mal smiled, and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Mmmhmm." Regina waited until the kiss ended and turned her gaze up to Mal, giving her that predatory smile. "Now it's your turn."


End file.
